This invention relates to a new and improved human waste disposal system including an improved toilet utilizing a minimal amount of flushing fluid and having a fluid disposing portion and a separate solid disposing portion. The human waste disposal system includes a transfer system connected to said improved toilet with an intermediate valve means.
In the past, toilets have been designed to utilize oil as a flushing agent as shown in the Roscov U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,563. Also various mechanical driving means have been designed and used in the past, such as shown in the McGary et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,276,784. Many present day toilet and disposal systems have utilized large quantities or excessive quantities of fluid to wash the bowl and transfer the waste material to remote locations. Completely waterless bagging devices have been used to eliminate centralized transfer and collection means for transfering the waste materials to a remote sewage disposal plants.
Present day disposal systems utilizing large quantities of water to carry away human waste to sewage treatment plants, actually compound the problem of treatment, in as much as it takes approximately twenty parts of water to flush one part of waste material. This diluted contaminant mixture of waste material and water is transported to a sewage disposal system through sewers. In the sewer system additional water is added to waste material, thereby further diluting the mixture of waste material and water. The sewage treatment plant must treat this large volume of water through an excessive and inefficient system.